hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Steve Miller Band
The Steve Miller Band is an American (WP) rock (WP) band formed in 1966 in San Francisco (WP), California (WP). The band is led by Steve Miller (WP) on guitar (WP) and lead vocals. The group is best known for a string of (mainly) mid- to late-1970s hit singles that are staples of classic rock (WP) radio, as well as several earlier psychedelic rock (WP) albums. They were arguably more successful in their later career than they were popular in the Summer of Love, when they appeared at both, the first festival of 1967 (WP) and Monterey (WP) Miller left his first band to move to San Francisco and form the Steve Miller Blues Band. Shortly after Harvey Kornspan negotiated the band’s contract with Capitol Records (WP) in 1967, the band shortened its name to the Steve Miller Band. In February 1968, the band recorded its debut album, Children of the Future. It went on to produce the albums Sailor, Brave New World, Your Saving Grace, Number 5, Rock Love, Fly Like an Eagle, Book of Dreams, and more. The band's Greatest Hits 1974–78, released in 1978, sold over 13 million copies. In 2016, Steve Miller was inducted as a solo artist in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame (WP). History , 20th of December 1973]] In 1965, after moving to Chicago to play the blues, Steve Miller and keyboardist Barry Goldberg (WP) founded the Goldberg-Miller Blues Band along with bassist Roy Ruby, rhythm guitarist Craymore Stevens, and drummer Maurice McKinley. The band contracted to Epic Records (WP) and recorded a single, "The Mother Song", which they performed on Hullabaloo (WP), before Miller left the group to go to San Francisco. Miller then formed The Steve Miller Blues Band. Harvey Kornspan, managing partner, wrote and negotiated the band's contract ($860,000 over five years as well as $25,000 of promotion money that was to be spent at the band's discretion) with Capitol (WP)/EMI Records (WP) then-president Alan Livingston (WP) in 1967. Shortly after, the band's name was shortened to The Steve Miller Band in order to broaden its appeal. The band, consisting of Miller, guitarist James Cooke, bassist Lonnie Turner, drummer Tim Davis (WP) (who replaced the departing Lance Haas on drums) and Jim Peterman on Hammond B3 organ, backed Chuck Berry (WP) at a gig at the Fillmore West (WP) that was released as the live album, Live at Fillmore Auditorium (WP). Guitarist Boz Scaggs (WP) joined the band soon after and the group performed on Sunday, the 11th, at the Magic Mountain Festival (WP) in June 167 (festival was held on the 10th and 11th) and on Saturday the 17th of the following week at the Monterey Pop Festival (WP) (festival was held 16/17/18 June, 1967). In February 1968, while in England, the band recorded their debut album, Children of the Future (WP), at Olympic studios with Glyn Johns (WP) as engineer/producer. The album did not score among the Top 100 album chart. The second album Sailor (WP) appeared in October 1968 and climbed the Billboard (WP) chart to Number 24. Successes included the single "Living in the USA." Brave New World (WP) (Number 22, 1969) featured the songs "Space Cowboy" and "My Dark Hour". Paul McCartney (WP), credited as "Paul Ramon", played drums, bass and sang backing vocals on "My Dark Hour". This was followed by Your Saving Grace (WP) (Number 38}}, 1969) and Number 5 (WP) (Number 23, 1970). In 1971, Miller broke his neck in a car accident. Capitol Records released the album Rock Love (WP), featuring unreleased live performances and studio material. This is one of two Steve Miller Band albums not to be released on CD, the other being Recall the Beginning...A Journey from Eden (WP). In 1972, the double album compilation Anthology (WP) was released, containing 16 songs from the band's first five albums. The style and personnel of the band changed radically with The Joker (WP) (Number 1}}, 1973), concentrating on straightforward rock and leaving the psychedelic blues side of the band behind. The title track, "The Joker (WP)", became a Number 1 single and was certified platinum, reaching over one million sales. It was awarded a gold disc (WP) by the RIAA (WP) on January 11, 1974. Three years later, the band returned with the album Fly Like an Eagle (WP), which charted at Number 3. Three singles were released from the album: "Take the Money and Run (WP)" (Number 11), "Fly Like an Eagle (WP)" (Number 2) and their second Number 1 success, "Rock'n Me (WP)". Miller credits the guitar introduction to "Rock'n Me" as a tribute to the Free (WP) song, "All Right Now (WP)". Book of Dreams (WP) (Number 2, 1977) also included three successes: "Jet Airliner (WP)" (Number 8), "Jungle Love (WP)" (Number 23) (later becoming the song played over the opening credits of the 8th season of the sitcom Everybody Loves Raymond (WP)), and "Swingtown" (Number 17). 1982's Abracadabra (WP) album gave Steve Miller his third Number 1 success with the title track (WP). Miller's hit pushed Chicago (WP)'s "Hard to Say I'm Sorry (WP)" out of the Number 1}} spot, just as his "Rock'n Me" had knocked Chicago's "If You Leave Me Now (WP)" out of the Number 1 spot in 1976. Released in 1978, The Steve Miller Band's Greatest Hits 1974–78 has sold over 13 million copies, and Miller continues to perform sold-out concerts. , 20th of December 1973]] Bingo! (WP), a new album of blues and R&B covers, was released on June 15, 2010. Let Your Hair Down (WP), a companion release to Bingo!, was released 10 months later, on April 18, 2011. (WP) Founding member Tim Davis died from complications due to diabetes on September 20, 1988, at the age of 44. Long-time band member Norton Buffalo (WP) died from lung cancer (WP) on October 30, 2009. John King (drummer during "The Joker" era) died after a short bout with kidney cancer (WP) on October 26, 2010. James Cooke died from cancer on 16 May 2011. Original bassist Lonnie Turner died on April 28, 2013. His time with the band led to songs such as Jet Airliner, Swingtown, Take the Money And Run, Jungle Love and many more. Blues guitarist Jacob Peterson officially joined the band before the Spring 2011 tour. Following Petersen joining the band, longtime guitarist Kenny Lee Lewis switched instruments to become the band's full-time bassist. In 2014, Steve Miller Band toured with fellow San Francisco rock band Journey (WP). Members Current Members *Steve Miller (WP) – lead vocals, guitar, harmonica, keyboards (1966–present) *Kenny Lee Lewis - guitar, bass, backing vocals (1982-1987, 1993–present) *Gordy Knudtson - drums (1987–present) *Joseph Wooten (WP) - keyboards, backing vocals (1993–present) *Jacob Peterson - guitar (2011–present) Former Members *Lonnie Turner – bass, guitar, backing vocals (1966-1970, 1973-1978, died 2013) *Boz Scaggs (WP) – guitar, backing vocals (1967-1968) *Jim Peterman – keyboards, backing vocals (1966-1968) *Tim Davis (WP) – drums, backing vocals (1966-1970, died 1988) *James "Curley" Cooke - guitar (1967, died 2011) *Ben Sidran (WP) - keyboards (1968, 1969, 1970, 1972, 1987-1991) *Nicky Hopkins (WP) - keyboards (1969, 1970; died 1994) *Bobby Winkelman (WP) - bass, guitar, backing vocals (1969-1970) *Ross Valory (WP) - bass, backing vocals (1970-1971) *Roger Allen Clark - drums (1972) *Jack King - drums (1970-1973) *Dick Thompson - keyboards (1972-1974) *Gary Mallaber - drums, keyboards, backing vocals (1976-1987) *Gerald Johnson - bass, backing vocals (1972-1973, 1981-1983) *John King - drums (1973-1974, died 2010) *Les Dudek (WP) - guitar (1975) *Doug Clifford (WP) - drums (1975) *Greg Douglas - slide guitar, backing vocals (1976-1978) *David Denny - guitar, backing vocals (1976-1978) *Byron Allred - keyboards (1976-1987, 1990) *John Massaro - guitar, backing vocals (1982-1983) *Norton Buffalo (WP) - harmonica, guitar, backing vocals (1976-1978, 1982-1987, 1989-2009, died 2009) *Billy Peterson (WP) - bass, backing vocals (1987-2011) *Bob Mallach - saxophone (1987-1996) *Paul Peterson - guitar (1988, 1991-1992) *Ricky Peterson - keyboards (1988, 1991) *Keith Allen - guitar, backing vocals (1989-1990) *Sonny Charles (WP) - backing vocals (2008-2011) Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:100 top:10 right:10 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/1965 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:lvocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitars id:slide value:brightgreen legend:Slide_guitar id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums,_percussion id:keyboards value:purple legend:Keyboards id:Vocals value:pink legend:Backing_vocals id:harmonica value:claret legend:Harmonica id:saxophone value:yelloworange legend:Saxophone id:lines1 value:black legend:Studio_Albums Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:1966 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1966 BarData = bar:Miller text:Steve Miller bar:Cooke text:James Cooke bar:Scaggs text:Boz Scaggs bar:Johns text:Glys Johns bar:Winkelman text:Bob Winkelman bar:Dudek text:Les Dudek bar:Denny text:David Denny bar:Douglass text:Greg Douglass bar:Lewis text:Kenny Lee Lewis bar:Massaro text:John Massaro bar:PPeterson text:Paul Peterson bar:Allen text:Keith Allen bar:JPeterson text:Jacob Peterson bar:Turner text:Lonnie Turner bar:Valory text:Ross Valory bar:Johnson text:Gerald Johnson bar:BPeterson text:Billy Peterson bar:Davis text:Tim Davis bar:JackKing text:Jack King bar:Clark text:Roger Allen Clark bar:JohnKing text:John King bar:Clifford text:Doug Clifford bar:Mallaber text:Gary Mallaber bar:Knudtson text:Gordy Knudtson bar:Peterman text:Jim Peterman bar:Sidran text:Ben Sidran bar:Hopkins text:Nicky Hopkins bar:Thompson text:Dick Thompson bar:Allred text:Byron Allred bar:RPeterson text:Ricky Peterson bar:Wooten text:Joesph Wooten bar:Buffalo text:Norton Buffalo bar:Mallach text:Bob Mallach bar:Charles text:Sonny Charles PlotData= width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Miller from:start till:end color:lvocals width:3 bar:Miller from:start till:end color:Guitar bar:Miller from:start till:01/11/1969 color:Harmonica width:7 bar:Turner from:start till:01/07/1970 color:Bass bar:Turner from:start till:01/07/1970 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Turner from:19/10/1973 till:01/01/1978 color:bass bar:Turner from:19/10/1973 till:01/01/1975 color:vocals width:3 bar:Davis from:start till:01/07/1970 color:drums bar:Davis from:start till:01/07/1970 color:vocals width:3 bar:Valory from:01/07/1970 till:01/01/1972 color:bass bar:Johnson from:01/01/1972 till:19/10/1973 color:bass bar:Johnson from:01/01/1980 till:01/01/1983 color:bass bar:BPeterson from:01/01/1987 till:01/01/2011 color:bass bar:Buffalo from:01/01/1976 till:01/01/1978 color:Harmonica bar:Buffalo from:01/01/1982 till:01/01/1987 color:Harmonica bar:Buffalo from:01/01/1989 till:01/01/2009 color:Harmonica bar:Mallach from:01/01/1987 till:01/01/1996 color:Saxophone bar:JackKing from:01/07/1970 till:01/01/1973 color:drums bar:Clark from:01/01/1972 till:01/01/1973 color:drums bar:JackKing from:01/07/1970 till:01/01/1973 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Clark from:01/01/1972 till:01/01/1973 color:vocals width:3 bar:JohnKing from:01/01/1973 till:01/01/1975 color:drums bar:JohnKing from:01/01/1973 till:01/01/1975 color:vocals width:3 bar:Clifford from:01/01/1975 till:01/01/1976 color:drums bar:Clifford from:01/01/1975 till:01/01/1976 color:vocals width:3 bar:Mallaber from:01/01/1976 till:01/01/1987 color:drums bar:Knudtson from:01/01/1987 till:end color:drums bar:Cooke from:01/01/1967 till:01/06/1967 color:Guitar bar:Scaggs from:01/06/1967 till:01/01/1969 color:Guitar bar:Winkelman from:01/01/1970 till:01/01/1971 color:Guitar bar:Scaggs from:01/06/1967 till:01/01/1969 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Johns from:01/01/1969 till:01/08/1970 color:Guitar bar:Johns from:01/01/1969 till:01/08/1970 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Winkelman from:01/01/1970 till:01/01/1971 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Dudek from:01/01/1975 till:01/01/1976 color:Guitar bar:Denny from:01/01/1976 till:01/07/1978 color:Guitar bar:Douglass from:01/01/1976 till:01/01/1978 color:Slide bar:Lewis from:01/01/1982 till:01/01/1988 color:Guitar bar:Lewis from:01/01/1982 till:01/01/1983 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Lewis from:01/01/1983 till:01/01/1987 color:Bass width:3 bar:Lewis from:01/01/1987 till:01/01/1988 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Lewis from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/2011 color:Guitar bar:Lewis from:01/01/1993 till:01/01/2011 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Lewis from:01/01/2011 till:end color:Bass bar:Massaro from:01/01/1982 till:01/01/1983 color:Guitar bar:Massaro from:01/01/1982 till:01/01/1983 color:Vocals width:3 bar:PPeterson from:01/01/1988 till:01/01/1989 color:Guitar bar:Allen from:01/01/1989 till:01/01/1991 color:Guitar bar:PPeterson from:01/01/1991 till:01/01/1993 color:Guitar bar:PPeterson from:01/01/1988 till:01/01/1989 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Allen from:01/01/1989 till:01/01/1991 color:Vocals width:3 bar:PPeterson from:01/01/1991 till:01/01/1993 color:Vocals width:3 bar:JPeterson from:01/01/2011 till:end color:Guitar bar:JPeterson from:01/01/2011 till:end color:Vocals width:3 bar:Peterman from:start till:01/01/1969 color:Keyboards bar:Peterman from:start till:01/01/1969 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Sidran from:01/01/1968 till:01/01/1970 color:Keyboards bar:Sidran from:01/01/1972 till:01/01/1973 color:Keyboards bar:Sidran from:01/01/1987 till:01/01/1991 color:Keyboards bar:Hopkins from:01/01/1969 till:01/01/1970 color:Keyboards bar:Thompson from:01/01/1972 till:01/01/1974 color:Keyboards bar:Allred from:01/01/1976 till:01/01/1987 color:Keyboards bar:RPeterson from:01/01/1988 till:01/01/1989 color:Keyboards bar:Allred from:01/01/1990 till:01/01/1991 color:Keyboards bar:RPeterson from:01/01/1991 till:01/01/1992 color:Keyboards bar:Wooten from:01/01/1993 till:end color:Keyboards bar:Charles from:01/01/2008 till:01/01/2011 color:vocals LineData= at:01/06/1968 color:lines1 layer:back at:01/10/1968 color:lines1 layer:back at:16/06/1969 color:lines1 layer:back at:01/11/1969 color:lines1 layer:back at:01/07/1970 color:lines1 layer:back at:01/09/1971 color:lines1 layer:back at:01/03/1972 color:lines1 layer:back at:19/10/1973 color:lines1 layer:back at:01/05/1976 color:lines1 layer:back at:01/05/1977 color:lines1 layer:back at:23/10/1981 color:lines1 layer:back at:15/06/1982 color:lines1 layer:back at:01/11/1984 color:lines1 layer:back at:01/11/1986 color:lines1 layer:back at:08/06/1993 color:lines1 layer:back at:15/06/2010 color:lines1 layer:back at:19/04/2011 color:lines1 layer:back Discography ;Studio albums The group has been releasing albums and singles since 1968 and currently has released 18 studio album (WP)s, six live album (WP)s, seven (official) compilation album (WP)s, and at least 29 single (WP)s. All together the band has sold over 60 million copies. * Children of the Future (WP) (1968) * Sailor (WP) (1968) * Brave New World (WP) (1969) * Your Saving Grace (WP) (1969) * Number 5 (WP) (1970) * Rock Love (WP) (1971) * Recall the Beginning...A Journey from Eden (WP) (1972) * The Joker (WP) (1973) * Fly Like an Eagle (WP) (1976) * Book of Dreams (WP) (1977) * Circle of Love (WP) (1981) * Abracadabra (WP) (1982) * Italian X Rays (WP) (1984) * Living in the 20th Century (WP) (1986) * Born 2 B Blue (WP) (1988) * Wide River (WP) (1993) * Bingo! (WP) (2010) * Let Your Hair Down (WP) (2011) Awards *ASCAP (WP) Golden Note Award, 2008. *Star for "Recording" on the Hollywood Walk of Fame (WP) on 1750 Vine Street (WP). *Steve Miller inducted into The Rock and Roll Hall Of Fame (WP) in 2016 See also * Boz Scaggs (WP) *List of bands from the San Francisco Bay Area (WP) References External links * Steve Miller Band - January 27, 1967 - The Matrix - San Francisco, Ca. - Audio only - 1. worried about my baby too much 2. mercury blues 3. just in case we both are wrong 4. junior saw it happen 5. superbird 6. instrumental 7. instrumental 8. your old lady 9. goin' down to mexico (early version) 10. lovin' wheel 11. instrumental jam * Official website| http://www.stevemillerband.com/ *southern rock (WP) *rock and roll (WP)}} |years_active = 1966–present |label = |associated_acts = Goldberg-Miller Blues band, Boz Scaggs (WP) |website = www.stevemillerband.com |current_members = * Steve Miller (WP) * Kenny Lee Lewis * Gordy Knudtson * Joseph Wooten (WP) * Jacob Petersen |past_members = * Sonny Charles (WP) * Lonnie Turner * James Cooke * Tim Davis (WP) * Jim Peterman * Boz Scaggs (WP) * Ben Sidran (WP) * Nicky Hopkins (WP) * Bobby Winkelman (WP) * Jack King (WP) * Ross Valory (WP) * Gerald Johnson (WP) * Dick Thompson * Roger Allen Clark * Gary Mallaber (WP) * John King * David Denny (WP) * Greg Douglass * Byron Allred * Norton Buffalo (WP) * John Massaro (WP) * Billy Peterson (WP) * Ricky Peterson * Bob Malach }} Category:American blues rock musical groups Category:American pop rock music groups Category:American musical trios Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Mercury Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 1966 Category:Musical groups from San Francisco Category:Psychedelic rock music groups from California Category:Steve Miller Band Category:Blues rock musicians Category:Psychedelic rock musicians